Is It Possible?
by Danger.Rae
Summary: MavisxOC hotel Transylvania Jonathan invites his best friend to come to the hotel, and she's just as wild and adventuress as him. This new girl catches someone's eye, it happens to be the innocent eyes of Mavis.. girlxgirl, DONT LIKE DONT READ [WARNING: johnny WILL BE a dirtbag plus girl on girl romance here]
1. Chapter 1

Is it possible?

Jonathan invites his best friend to come to the hotel, and she's just as wild and adventuress as him. This new girl catches someone's eye, it happens to be the innocent eyes of Mavis

_Is that even possible? _ Mavis thought as the human girl skipped in through the massive front entrance.

_Is she even human? _ _No, humans cant be __**that**__ beautiful right? Well, Johnny is, but he's a boy so that's different, but __**her?**_

The teen vampire studied her closely. She was wearing black skinny jeans, that hugged every curve of her lower body, [which she thanked the person who invented skinny jeans] and an over sized red sweater. Her hair was short, and turquoise, her eyes were grey and she and the most beautiful any human girl could have. she skipped around the various monsters, who didn't seem to mind her there.

she rushed over to Johnathan and hugged him. he jumped, then seeing who it was, hugged her back.

Mavis flew over, and with a cloud of purple smoke stood face to face with the girl. she grinned.

"DUDE! THAT PURPLE SMOKE IS SOOOO KILLING IT!" she shouted.

johnny laughed, "i know right?! makes me wanna be a monster!"

he put his arm around Mavis, "babe, this is Rikku, Rikku, this is Mavis"

"killer name bra, oh people call me Rectangle " she grinned again.

"why?" Mavis asked, tilting her head, confused at the strangeness of humans.

"cause im to cool to be a square!" she beamed. "oh and i LOVE the name, it's pretty vintage"

"t-thanks, yours too" Mavis stuttered, still amazed by this beauty in front of her.

"oh, this is your girlfriend right?" rikku asked.

"yeah, rec, she's the vamp, drac's daughter?" he said.

"OH MY GUITAR'S! CAN I SEE YOUR FANGS?! PLEEAAAAASSSEEEEE?!" she pleaded

Mavis bared her teeth, rikku squealed with delight and touched the tip of her fangs, but then drew blood.

"owwy!" she held her finger, and watched the red liquid glide down her finger like a single red tear.

Mavis stared at the blood nervously. she never had real blood, she only had fake blood. her dad said it was to fatty and full of high cholesterol. he said humans let themselves go.

but hers smelled...sweet... REALLY sweet.

Mavis leaned over and stared at the human's finger with her wide blue eyes.

_it wouldn't hurt to try it right?_

_no! johnny would think you're a monster!_

_but im not! and he said i wasn't!  
_

_but what about this new girl you like? she'd be running for the hills!  
_

_what?! i don't like her! i have a BOYFRIEND! remember?  
_

_yeah, but this one's fresh, and besides, how cute is she?  
_

_but!  
_

_BUT NOTHING! DRINK HER BLOOD! DRINK HER BLOOD!  
_

Mavis screamed, "NO IM NOT GOING TO DRINK HER BLOOD!" she covered her mouth once she realized she shouted out loud.

she hated arguing with herself, because it would end with her, well, yelling at nothing. but she wasn't yelling at nothing. she was yelling and something.

more of a someone to be exact.

she yelled at johnny's best friend. who stared at her funny, as well as johnny and everyone else in the lobby.

Dracula appeared, "is everything alright my little blood orange?"

she nodded, "y-yeah, im fine"

she vanished into a purple fog and landed in her room.

she sat on her ceiling, and pouted.

the shrunken head from her door looked up at her, "what did that bastard do now?!" she yelled.

"it wasn't dad this time" she said.

"that human boy of yours?! ohhh if i had legs i'd kick his ass! i would-"

"it was me" she interrupted the head's rampage, " i freaked out, and...well..." she didn't understand it..

"is it normal that girls like other girls?" she asked.

the head furrowed her brows, "of course it is! there wouldn't be any friends if there weren't!"

"no, i mean like...like how johnny and i like each other, ya know, zing?"

"oohhhh, **that** like. lemme tell you something kid. back in the village were i lived. there was girl. she was pretty as a goddess. and in that village, it was a custom that all women marry men, and blah blah blah. but the only thing was, was that she didn't like men. she liked women."

"Well, what happened to her?" the curious vampire asked.

"she fell in love with a girl, and not just any girl, but the chef's daughter. the chef's daughter loved her back, and they held a secret romance. every night for years she would run out and she her beloved, untill she was forced in marriage. but not any other guy, the chef's son. so she got all dressed up for the wedding, but then she saw her soon to be sister in law, and lover star at her in complete awe and girl then realized she loved her, she confessed her love in front of her father, her brother, and the village. the bride, who followed her heart, did the same. the chef said he disgraced his family name, and killed her."

Mavis gasped, "well, what happened to the bride? her lover?" she leaned over a bit.

"well you're looking at her kid" the head smirked.

"y-you?! holy rabies! are you okay? do they do that now?! do they-!"

"hold it! hold it! hold it! she yelled at the panicked teen. "that was hundreds and hundreds of years ago, WAY before your dad's time. he was wrong about johnny, and if humans change, it may be normal to like girls. you never know she could like you back"

Mavis smiled a bit. then frowned, "but im with johnny and we zinged, so i can't have two zings, mom said it only happens once"

"maybe you didn't have your zing, maybe you thought you did"

* * *

tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**First off:**

**Day of the dead: thanks! I shall :3 3**

**Crimson turtle : thanks, I wonder how he will react too XD**

**Sodache13: thanks! Iknow right? I looked and I couldn't find anything**

**Johnstien: seriously? It's a fanfiction, this is for fun, and yeah mavis and johnny? Woohoo? 0.o**

**Dear guest: yeah I will add more x3**

**B4ever13: I every right to put what I want on here as much as you do ;)**

* * *

rikku looked over at her best friend, worried. "she okay man?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I better go ask"

"you want me to go? Or do you want me to chill?"

Johnny smiled at her, "yeah you're right, you're probably better with the girl stuff than I am" he laughed.

Rikku laughed too, "yeah, since I **am** a girl"

- to mavy's room!

as the two were walking in the halls, well, johnny was jumping around and flailing his arms about, talking about the even that happened last year, with Dracula and the discovery of humans being nice and all.  
rikku stared in awe at the elaborate hallway. the red velvet walls, the portraits of various monsters, and the cobwebs and glow of the candles sat on a small wooden table every few doors. she reached out and touched the walls, she loved velvet so much. it was soft, like her mother's hair.

her mother...

she frowned thinking about it. her mom used to run an antique store on main street, it was [ and still is] her favorite place to be.

with the spiraling staircase, the various machines and toys, clothes, dolls, and box as far as the eye could see. after school, she would always go there, and dress up in some outfit that has been sitting there for years. waiting to be bought. truthfully, she never wanted any of it to be bought. she loved all of it. to most girls and her school, they would rather be at the mall or some clothing or shoe store. not rikku. she wanted to be sitting on a moth eaten, Victorian style chair, drinking tea out of one of the hundreds of tea sets that lined the shelves, and reading a book that dated back to the 1800s.

during the spring she would pull out all the rabbits, or the lovey dopey mushy stuff and place them around. depending upon the holiday.

during the summer, she would call thi place her castle, working and maintaining it. she would give every doll or portrait, or stuffed toy a name, a back story and what they were like.

during the fall, she would pull out a collection of old Halloween stories, as well as the fancier clothing and dress the life size porcelain manikins [sp?] and throw a Halloween party, for herself of course. rikku didn't have any friends...until Johnathan came. then she tried really hard to impress him. which he loved the party no matter what.

during the winter, she would decorate it with the various Christmas ornaments that you could start an army with, and the mini forest in the basement. she pulled every tree that was there, and some stuffed animals and made a forest in the basement. she stuck animals here and there, making it more realistic. then she even painted the walls, to make it feel more like a walk in the woods.

but even her forest, was no match for her love of a music box that was left on the doorstep. it was dark looking box with an inscription, from a mother to her daughter. it made her think of her own mom, every time she played it. she played it so much, everyone who walked in would expect to here the sound. even people who never set foot in the place, then one day it dispersed. she never saw it again, but she always hummed the even wrote lyrics to it.

she loved the smell, the feel of it. it felt like love, and hope. hope to be loved again, and love for the forgotten uniqueness. that store made her feel like maybe someday, someone will love her too. love her for her uniqueness.

she thought that even if she would never find love, she still had her mom, and the store.. but she was wrong.

a man came into the store one winter day, two days before Christmas, and shot her mother. her mom died quickly, but to rikku, every second felt like an hour. she didn't know how long she stood there.

how long she cried

all the drops of blood that stained her, the floor and the neighboring items.

she was only fifteen, now eighteen.

"hey, hey rectangle? recy-recy-rec?! welcome to reality! even though it's not a rad place to be, BUT WELCOME BACK!" johnny pranced in front of a door, that had a shrunken head dangling on it. the head looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"uh huh.." then it turned to her, "OH you must be that new girl mavis has been talking about! oh you really shook her up girl!"

"i did?" she replied meekly,staring at the door.

"not in a bad way, she never met a human girl before, so she got a little...nervous, ya see?" the head tried not to hint at the vampire's unexplained feelings.

"can i see her?" rikku asked, a bit nervous at who, er what she was talking too.

"sure, go on in kiddo,"

Johnathan started to follow her when the head shrieked at him ,"no i don't think so boy, you best be staying put!"

"awhh come on man! she's my girl!" the twenty-two year whined.

rikku giggled before walking in, "hello?"

she looked around cautiously.

she noted on the Gothic decor, _chick's got style_

it reminded her of the antique shop.

then something caught her eye. a music box.

it was black marble, with carved red painted roses on the outside. on the top it said, in fancy gold cursive, _to Mavis, my beautiful daughter, love mommy_.

she smiled a bit, and opened it, it played a familiar tune

[ watch?v=VWW8DMpfI9U&feature=related ] [its from my fav anime elfin lied, its lithium if you fans out there know it :3]

she then remembered something..

this was the same music box, that disappeared.

the same one her mother played.

the same one that she loved and felt like it was apart of her.

the one she felt like the music was written for her soul.

she softly sang the lyrics she wrote to it, not even paying attention that the teenage vampire stood directly behind her.

rikku then thought of her mother, and how it would be the anniversary of her death in a couple of months.

[it was October 19th, and plans for Halloween still needed to be made, mavy's birthday was on the 31st.]

she then became chocked up and set the musical box down.

"you're a good singer"

rikku jumped seeing Mavis standing behind her, wiping away the smudged makeup. guessing she was crying?

"t-thanks" she whispered.

"my mom made that for me, before she died, that was one of the various things she was supposed to give me on my birthday. it went missing for years, but my dad finally found it at some antique store" she said.

"yeah, that was the one my mom owned" rikku smiled.

"really? i didn't know that. does you're mom know that it was gone?" she asked.

"yeah, she did. everyone did. that was my favorite thing in the store, i played it all the time. she thought i would break it because of all the times i kept it going" she laughed.

"yeah, my mom was good at making things like this" Mavis said, proud of her mother's work.

"yeah, so uh, are you okay from my finger bleeding?" rikku changed subjects.

mavis nodded, a bit embarrassed by situation.

"okay cause johnny and i were worried about you, haha" she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"yeah im still adjusting to all the humans" she looked up at the ceiling, face turning red.

"we are a crazy bunch of people" rikku laughed.

"so, is your mom okay with it being gone?" Mavis switched the topic back, with caused rikku to revert back to the painful memories.

"she would have been, she probably thought it was annoying after awhile"

"would have been?" Mavis raised an eyebrow.

"my mom was killed when i was fifteen" rikku said, trying not to break from those words.

the girl's eyes widened, "really? i mean, wow, uhmm my mom was too"

"it sucks huh? but you have a dad, and this kick ass castle, its all good" the teen human said, playfully hitting her in the arm.

"yeah, but what about you? do you have a da?" she was now curious about the female that stood before her.

"na, he kinda walked out before i was born" she shrugged.

"oh, well, you can stay here, we have room. and im pretty sure my bed is big enough, but i sleep in the day and you humans sleep at night, so im sure that it will work out" the vampire beamed, showing her bright purple puppy dog eyes.

rikku melted a bit at her facial expression, it was like gving a kid ice cream or candy. too eager and excited.

"if your dad's cool with it" rikku said, trying to sound like johnny.

"holy rabies! holy rabies!" the girl flew around her room, moving stuff, she never had a girl stay over, well a girl her age, well mentality wise.. she heard about sleepovers and girl's nights and parties that teens her age would have, and she really wanted to get in on that, and now, with rikku walking in, she had an opportunity to see what it was like to be human..

Rikku smiled at the vampire, as she flew around, babbling on and on about sleepovers, and being a teenage girl, and Robert pattinson, and so many other things. she blushed a bit, thinking that she was pretty cute..wait...CUTE?! was she crushing on her best friend's girlfriend?

* * *

UH-OH! what's going on here? haha

will drac let her stay?

will rikku move on from her feelings? or let them grow?

what about johnny? or mavis?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mavis smiled at her sleeping friend. She was sitting on the ceiling, feeling happy that she had convinced her dad to let her stay. It took a bit of whining, and the puppy bat eyes but she did it. Not to mention Johnny being overly dramatic and grasping on to the famous vampire's leg.

Rikku turned to her side, and muttered something before curling into a ball and smiling.

Mavis turned to the clock and sighed, she couldn't wait till tonight. It took a while, but Rikku had managed to finally flip her sleep schedule in only a week. Now she was waiting for her to wake up so she could take her shopping. Mavis heard about malls and how big they were. With so many rooms that had something different. Most of them were clothes; others were jewelry, shoes, toys, and even food!

Jonathan compared a mall to the hotel, saying that each room was something different. Mavis wondered what kind of clothes people wore these days. She hummed the "zing song" that was sung on her 118th birthday party.

"im winging from the zing that we share" she bobbed her head back and forth.

Rikku sat up, and yawned.

Mavis landed on the bed, only a few inches from her face. Rikku screamed, which caused Mavis to scream as well.

"ahhh! holy hell batman? don't do that!" Rikku shivered and hopped out of bed.

"are we going to mall now? where is it? should we fly there? ohh what about-"

"hold it there!" Rikku put a finger to the black lips of the vampire, "i need to get dressed and ready, i look like shit"

rikku walked off to the drawers and pulled out a pair of ripped white jeans and a black shirt that said, in white lettering, "NO ANIMALS IN THE OPERA HOUSE!"  
with some sort of animal tail poking up from the bottom.

she then went over to the mirror, that was now installed for her use. she brushed her hair, and put it up in a ponytail. she added a black headband with her bangs hanging down. she then put on her normal makeup, which consisted of foundation and black eyeshadow.

she put on a pair of rugged boots and grabbed a small bag, "ready?"

"YES!" mavis beamed and headed to the window.

"woah there, i cant fly. i may be awesome, but not that awesome!" rikku joked as she walked over to the window.

"well, maybe i can take you? we can fly together?" Mavis asked, hoping the human would say yes.

"i dunno, what if you drop me?" rikku asked, worried.

mavis frowned, "you can trust me"

rikku felt a tug at her heart...what?! her heart?! well she is her friend

"well, i've always wanted to fly" she said, reassuring her.

Mavis beamed and grabbed her, after she transformed into a bat.

they both flew out the window, rikku staring at the ground that looked so far away. she bit her lip. she was always scared of heights.

"are you okay?" Mavis asked, flapping her wings past the cemetery.

"yeah, i will be" rikku muttered.

"hey, the moon looks pretty cool, huh?" the bat changed subjects.

rikku stared up at the sky, "yeah, it does"

it was a full moon out, and the stars were shining bright as ever.

"so where's this mall place huh?" Mavis asked.

"uhhmmm keep going straight, i know there's one over in the nearest town."

"okay!" she flew faster.

- fast forwarrd lol

* * *

Mavis stood at the entrance of the mall. her jaw dropped at the size of the place.

"wait till you see the inside" rikku laughed, "it's even cooler!"

she grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

Mavis went to every single store possible, but didnt really like what she saw till she got to a store called "HotTopic"

she jumped around at all the clothes, saying how she wanted this shirt or those pants or every single high heel that was on the shelf.

rikku frowned, now she knew how johnny felt...Mavis was going to cost a lot of money

by the time they left the store, Mavis had gotten five different outfits, and three pairs of shoes. she even got a zombie teddy bear, which she cuddled with out the store. not even paying attention that rikku was carrying her bags, as well as the clothes rikku bought for herself. rikku laughed, Mavis defiantly was something else..

they now stood in front of an ice cream shop.

Mavis turned to her blue haired friend, with a grin on her face, "can we get some? please?! i've always wanted to try human food! please please please please!"

"sure, i've been dying to try one of there famous shakes anyways." rikku skipped over to the counter and ordered. the cashier smiled, "okay coming right up"

on his shirt he a had a pin that said "gay pride" Mavis wondered if he was prideful of being happy. i mean it had a rainbow background. unless the meaning of gay had changed...

* * *

rikku and mavis sat across from each other. Mavis was still jittery from her first mall visit, staring at everything possible.

a guy came over and handed them the dessert..

it was one shake with two straws...

rikku mentally slapped her forehead.

the cashier must of thought that her and Mavis were a couple...

johnny would kill that guy..

"what's wrong?" Mavis asked, oblivious to the current situation.

"oh nothing, drink your shake" rikku smiled, before sipping from her straw.

and without even knowing it..Mavis had copied her action, and now they both were only a few inches from each other once again...

* * *

awhh! how cute! anyway, im tired so this chapter probably wasn't the greatest one. haha

here's a little look at chapter 4 tho:

its closer to Halloween and of course theres all the planning not to mention Mavy's 119th here. plus rikku explains the different stereotypes of high school and girls, since both of them decided to watch Mean Girls, awhh come on all of you have seen it. its kind of the our generations wizard of oz im guessing haha. people still quote it XD well at my school anyway! tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Can we burn Regina George at the stake?" Mavis asked while the credits for the movie, Mean Girls rolled up on screen.

Rikku laughed, "That would be nice"

Jonathan laughed as well, "but maybe I want to eat her"

Rikku gasped, "hey! Maybe **I **want to eat her!"

"nu uh! I called dib's! And besides, you don't like deep fat fried bitches anyway." He grinned.

"ehh true, I do prefer them baked, it's healthier for you" rikku nodded.

Mavis was confused, "I didn't know you guys were cannibals"

Rikku turned to her best friend, who also turned to her. They both raised an eyebrow, then laughed even more, before falling over.

"Better, haha watch out Rikku, I'm going to hahahah eat you alive!"

"you better just hahahahah, not put me in the fryer, otherwise I will taste bad"

"then don't be a health freak and bake me, I'll be all dry and nasty!"

"okay fine, how about we become desserts instead?" Rikku sat up, trying to catch her breath.

Jonathan nodded, "yeah alright. just don't make me a fancy one, i don't want to go out in some frenchy's restaurant here"

"deal" Rikku and Johnny shook hands.

"but, what about me?" Mavis spoke up, feeling a bit left out.

"you're too cute as it is Mavy" the vampire's boyfriend said, smiling like an idiot.

"yeah, you'd be the first one gone out of the three of us" Rikku laughed.

there came a knock on the door, which right after opened to revel the famous vampire, Dracula.

"how are the three friends doing huh? Mavis i know you are having fun and all, but i need to take Rikku and Johnny here so we can plan for your birthday party" Dracula said, smiling at his daughter.

"but, dad, don't you think i'm getting a bit old for parties?" Mavis asked, feeling a bit embarrassed at her father's overbearing love.

"nonsense, and besides, everyone thought it was a hoot last year. now that there is another johnny here, i'm sure this one will be twice as fun"

rikku nodded, "yeah no problemo Mr. D"

"alright Drac, don't worry Mavis this one will be better then last years! come on Rikku!" Johnathan grabbed the girl and ran out the door.

"do you enjoy having the human girl stay here my little princess of the night?" Dracula asked.

Mavis nodded, "yeah, i do. Rikku's fun. i love having her around"

"good! i only want you to be happy, now we must go now. don't worry the will be back soon"

"okay, i'll be here" Mavis smiled, before her father left.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST PARTY EVER! MAYBE WE CAN HAVE A RAVE PARTY OR SOMETHING!" Mavis heard her boyfriend shout through the door.

"yeah! with the whole glow in the everything!" rikku chimed in.

"and the face paint!"

"and a live band! maybe skrillex?"

"or Da rude?"

"i think were missing something" rikku pondered.

"STROBE LIGHTS!" they both shouted in unison.

after that they had walked away.

Mavis was defiantly interested in this years party..

* * *

yay! haha okay so this one was kind of a filler, ive been so tired latly haha but heres a look at chapter 5:

its mavy's birthday party

something happens between rikku and mavis which makes johnny suspicious...

ohhh! what do you think is going to happen?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" johnny and rikku pounced on Mavis.

"are you excited?" Jonathan asked, smiling.

"well, yeah, I have been wondering what this year's going to be like" Mavis admitted.

Rikku grinned, "good, 'cause we realllllly worked hard on this one! Now get dressed!"

"okay, but you guys have to leave" Mavis laughed, before pushing the two out the door.

truthfully, she didn't want Rikku to leave, and it began to bug her.

she sighed, _why am i feeling so depressed? _

she has a best friend

a very big and happy family

she has a boyfriend, that she has been dating one year now.

but something was missing. she thought about what the shrunken head said the day she met Rikku, _maybe you didn't find your zing_.

but she loved Johnathan, how crazy and funny he was. how he was clumsy and how he made her smile. the wild orange hair. his spacy personality.

but Rikku was different. true, she did act **A LOT** like johnathan, but she was serious as well. she knew what it was like to lose a mom, to be tossed aside and forgotten. to be caged and left to fade away.

even though she could travel the world, and which she did, seeing all the sights to see, but now, she didn't feel right anywhere. Mavis ran through her memories, thinking what felt like home to her.

the day she met johnny

the day she turned 118

the day she met uncle frank, her favorite uncle

the day she met rikku

good memories came rushing back, and they all felt right, but one stood out the most.

the day her and rikku shared a shake. Rikku was always pretty but even close up, her eyes were a really pale grey.

she thought that they were beautiful. she then thought about the rest of her body. her legs, her hands, her chest, her lips.

she blushed thinking of what it would be like to kiss her..

Mavis frowned, realizing what her thoughts were about. kissing her boyfriend's best friend..

* * *

Mavis opened her door, wearing her new outfit she got with Rikku. a pair of half black and half red skinny jeans [one leg was red the other black.] and a black shirt that said, "look a dead bird" and above it was a red bird that had a black "x" for an eye. she still wore her converse, obviously. she then flew down the hall and into the pool area, were people were eating or swimming. once the guest saw her, the stopped and cheered.

Mavis smiled at everyone and walked over to the table where Her father, her aunts and uncles and Johnny was sitting at.

"where's rikku?" she asked, sitting on johnny's lap.

"oh she's in the pool, wrestling with the lake monster" Johnny said, nonchalantly.

"and he won!" Mavis turned to see a soaking wet rikku. turquoise hair glued to her face.

Mavis also noticed the black bikini she got at the mall was clamping to her skin, so _other_ parts could be seen. the 119 year old vampire blushed even more.

Rikku smiled, seeing her friend in tight skin clothing. her face turned red as well.

Dracula, noticing the reaction between the two raised an eyebrow...

* * *

Strobe lights flashed brightly as the music played.

so far the party was going great, and everyone admitted that this years was better.

"great party rec!" the mummy gushed, hugging rikku.

"thanks, of course johnny helped" she beamed at her friend, who smiled, "psshht, she had this one on her own"

rikku laughed, "yeah, well, it is for a very special girl, and where is she?" she looked around the dancing monsters, trying to find her girl..

_wait...my girl? i can't be going there again, can i?_ rikku frowned, she defiantly did not want to start a twilight love triangle...

with a cloud of purple smoke, the birthday girl appeared. "hey guys" she beamed.

"hey babe!" johnny grinned, kissing her on the lips.

"awhhh! how cute! it's a Kodak moment!" Rikku laughed, making a rectangle with her fingers.

even thought inside, it was hurting her a bit. rikku refused to admit the fact that, she, loved Mavis. i mean who wouldn't? with those big round purple eyes, the pale skin, her laugh, the way she smiled, the way she was so innocent to life, yet knew so much of it. Rikku sighed, why does it, that everyone she falls for, is always the wrong person?

the you're my zing song came on and Johnny pulled Mavis away to dance. Mavis stared deeply in johnny's eyes, as did Johnny. they both seemed to be lost in their own world.

Rikku's vision became blurry. she started to cry. Rikku cursed herself before sprinting to the door. she can't do this again.

Rikku didn't even notice, that Dracula was watching the entire event...

* * *

Rikku sat on one of the grave stones. it was cold out and rikku forgot to grab a coat. she smiled, _at least it's foggy outside, no one can see me_ she thought.

"And what are you doing out here, when everyone is in there?"

Rikku jumped, seeing Dracula stand only a few feet from her.

"i-i.. i needed some fresh air" she lied.

"then why are you crying?" he asked, knowing exactly why.

"the wind is cold" she lied again.

He sighed, "let me tell you story"

Rikku raised a brow, "uhmm okay?"

"it was 1832. Martha and i were visiting a few vampires in England when we saw two young girls run by. they both had stopped a few feet in front of us, hiding in an alley way. of course they couldn't see us, for we had blended with in the shadows. the two looked each other within the eye and a few moments after had shared a passionate kiss. of course we were in shock that this such a thing could happen. they began to speak to each other, and i realized both women were on the run form the townspeople. they believed that the two girls were demons in a woman form. for they were both caught being together. the oldest one, who was eighteen, had said they they should elope together and move to Paris. where no one could suspect them. Then a group of men, with torches and knives saw them and pulled them away from each other. both screaming and trying to fight back so they could escape. the youngest one, named Mavis, her throat was slit open. the oldest one screamed, and fell to the ground, holding her dead lover. It was a very sad sight to see. i don't think i ever saw Martha cry as much as she did that night."

"what about the other girl?" Rikku whispered.

"i got a better glimpse at her face, and i never saw so much agony before. they weren't demons but lovers. the two had zinged, and yet they couldn't be together."  
he said sadly, thinking of his late wife.

"why are you telling me this?" Rikku was trying not to cry, she was guessing it had something to do with the way she was around Mavis.

"I'm telling you this because the girl i saw, in the alley way those years ago looked exactly like you. when Jonathan kissed Mavis, i saw the look on your face, Rikku. you love my daughter." he said, looking the human in the eye.

Rikku shook her head, "no."

he raised an eyebrow, "no?"

"every time i fall in love i always fall in love with the wrong person" Rikku put her hands to her face and started to cry.

Dracula bent down and comforted the girl, " i don't want to fall in love again, i don't want to get hurt. i don't want to hurt Johnny. he's my best friend"

"so you'd rather be hurt then never experience love?" he asked confused.

"I'm not destined, to fall in love. I'm destined to be the best friend who never gets the her prince...or in this case princess.." rikku said, feeling heartbroken.

"have you seen the way my daughter looks at you? she blushes every time you're near. her eyes light up, she's in a happier mood. in fact, she was even in a happier mood then when i approved of her and Jonathan" Dracula admitted.

"really?" rikku asked, a bit hopeful.

"really" he smiled.

"so you came here, to tell me, that i was reincarnated lesbian, and your daughter loves me?" she asked.

"she does, and more than a friend" he winked at her.

"so you're okay with this?" she asked, hesitantly.

"love is one of the few things on this earth that has no boundaries or set rules. out there, it may matter what love is, but here, love is love. i made this hotel for everyone to be safe in. even you" he smiled at her.

"i wish my dad was like you" rikku choked out before hugging him.

Dracula returned the hug. "and i want nothing more for my second daughter to be happy"

"but what about johnny? i can't hurt him" Rikku said, feeling bad about her best friend.

"his zing will soon come, don't worry. he is a strong kid." he said, reassuring her.

"yeah, he is" rikku muttered.

* * *

Mavis leaned in and kissed Johnathan, only this time, she decided to pretend that it was rikku.

she thought of her soft pink lips on hers. her light blue hair tickling her face. her breathe against her skin. her soft hands on hers. their bodies against each other, feeling each other. loving each other...

she pulled back, and opened her eyes, shocked once she saw it was her long term boyfriend.

"you okay?" he asked.

Mavis nodded, still amazed at the power of her fantasy. "y-yeah, I'm fine. hey, have you seen Rikku?"

Johnny shook his head, "no why?"

"i haven't seen her at all, and she said she wanted to dance with me" Mavis looked around, trying to spot the only other human.

nothing.

"i'm going to go look for her okay? i just want her to be safe. i'll be right back" and Mavis vanished.

johnny frowned, feeling a bit jealous.

_why am i jealous? Rikku's my best gal pal, and Mavy's my girl"_ he thought to himself.

suddenly a thought creeped up on him, does Mavis have a thing for rikku?

* * *

oh snap! ughh that one took me FOREVER! now that thats done lol

uh oh what now?

heres a look at chapter 6:

it's now getting close to Christmas, and johnny's jealous is driving him mad! [moulin rouge reference XDD]

and rikku and mavis get closer, but how close, and what's with the mistletoe hanging above them? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sorry guys I've been busy with play. We preform Nov 1-3. So im sooo pumped! Plus I have to get my costume ready for the various Halloween parties XD soo busy. Thanks for being patient 3

Rikku decided to go back to the party, after all, Mavis and Johnny may get worried. She looked down at what she was wearing, yellow skinnys and a white tank that had splatter paint, and a man screaming. Above it, in red lettering: "may war be cursed upon your soul"

She stepped in, just as Mavis was about to the open the door.

The song, Golden by Alumni came on.

[ watch?v=zu-y-bypzmo]

"Hey" Rikku says, shifting her feet.

"are you okay? 'cause johnny and I were worried" Mavis frowned, concered.

Rikku nodded, "yeah. So uh, that dance?"

Mavis smiled, "yeah!" she then pulled Rikku in by her hand amongst a crowd of people. Everyone was dancing with their lovers.

"maybe johnny should take this one" Rikku said, having second thoughts.

"But you promised" Mavis said, gripping her hand tighter.

Rikku blushed, "okay"

Mavis watched the other couples dance, and decided to put her hands on her shoulders, leaving Rikku to put her hands around her waist.

Mavis smiled. for some reason, it felt right. Having Rikku hold her that way. She then stared into Rikku eyes

Rikku smiled, the lights reflecting, giving her grey eyes colour.

_no one else matters_

* * *

_Wait for me._

_You were right._

_You're absence, it burns too bright._

_And so it goes_

_Since I'm alone now_

_I'd like to think that we can work this out._

* * *

Rikku then realized, as she stared at the teen vampire, she loved her. she thought of what she said earlier to Drac, how she was never meant to love, only be the best friend. Johnny always got what he wanted, in fact, the few friends that Rikku had, always got what they wanted. but not her, no Rikku never got the love, well, she loved...but the feeling was only hers and hers alone. She then thought more and more about it. she had a connection with Mavis that Jonathan never had with her, even after being together for a year..

but she didn't want to her best friend...

more than anything, she never wanted johnny hurt. ever

but she was the one taking the blows, being hurt, crying.

johnny was the one smiling, laughing, oblivious to Rikku's feelings.

but revenge isn't the answer...

but...

...she deserves to love...right?

* * *

_Take some time and think it through._

_You know what I'd like to do._

_We could take what's good to golden._

_Make it golden, yeah._

* * *

Johnny decided to search for Mavis and Rikku. he wandered around the crowd, having people stop him just to chat. he wasn't in the mood really. he wasn't in the mood to laugh or smile, he had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, that something was going on. he sighed, why would he feel this way? his best friend and girlfriend are best friends, right? so what does it matter if those two dance? he then thought about it.

Rikku never really did have any girl friends. but now, her and Mavis were close, which for some reason scared him. he didn't want it to, but it did.

He then found them, once he saw them he was going to go talk to them, but he stopped.

He noticed something.,...Mavis was giving her the look... the look that she had when she kissed Johnny for the first time.. she was smitten..

with his best friend...

and the worst part...

...so was Rikku

* * *

_Reappear in my life._

_This distance never felt quite right._

_I started out so close to empty._

_I'm brimming over. I've no room left in me._

* * *

Mavis stared at Rikku, _maybe it wouldn't hurt if she gave her one kiss right? johnny won't know, he's probably busy..._

but what if he did find out? then what?

but she wanted to kiss her..

but johnny...

but she wanted Rikku...

her and Rikku had a special connection..

something that her and Jonathan never had...

it wouldn't hurt would it?

* * *

_Take some time and think it through._

_You know what I'd like to do._

_We could take what's good to golden._

_Make it golden, yeah._

* * *

Mavis slowly leaned in, Rikku's face turned red...

_is she?!_

_no...  
_

_but still...what if?  
_

_but johnny!  
_

_who cares!  
_

_why can't you except the fact that the girl you love, possibly likes you back...  
_

Their lips met, Rikku felt bliss. she felt like a night sky on the fourth of July.

an endless blur of colours...

bright gold, white...

red...

Rikku kissed back,

like a fire,

passion,

burning

consuming

over powering

but soft

wanting

gentle

this was it...

this was heaven...

this was everything...

almost like flying, but without wings, almost like you're off the ground. soaring

like Satine and Christian..

* * *

Johnny stared at the two people he trusted most...kissing..

no... he felt his heart shatter into pieces...more than a million...

_why did i even ask rikku to come here anyway? that bitch!_

Johnny stormed off...

Rikku's hands reached up and grabbed Mavis's. they intertwined them. pulling each other closer. Mavis stood on her tip toes.

_it was perfect..._

_it was...  
_

_golden...  
_

* * *

_Take some time _

_and think it through._

_You know what I'd like to do._

_We could take what's good to golden._

_Make it golden, yeah._

* * *

okay so basicly this one was kind of a filler oops... i meant to go to the christmas one, but i thought it would be cute to have them kiss, once again this one probably isnt good XD sorry! but heres a look at 7:

johnny and mavis fight, causing the vampire to run off.

johnny then screams at rikku, who fights back, then realizing that it's almost day time rushes out to save her..

and when they get back, how far will johnny's anger go?

...and Mavis never though at human could bleed so much...


	7. Chapter 7

sorry guys for the delay...ugh it was a very trying week.. i have never been so stressed and exhausted in my life! hope you enjoy and your reviews make me smile :) just to let you know this story will be ending soon.. around 3 to 4 more chapters...maybe... so enjoy 3

and to all you rikkuxmavis haters, really? its a fanfic, grow up and put your mustaches or bras on, its reality time! plus i realllllly do love johnny so i felt soo bad treating him like dirt, hes too adorbs 3

Chapter 7:

Mavis skipped to her bedroom, happily caught in the night's fun. She opened the door when she saw an angry boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Johnny" she said dreamily.

"Hey Mavis" he said, voice filled with venom.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Mavis asked, with a crooked smile.

"na, everything is fine… .." he stared walking over to her.

Mavis became worried.

"so how was the dance with Rikku?" he asked.

"uhh..it was fun, we got worried after a while" she said, nervously.

"oh did you really? It looked the two of you were just peachy without me" he said.

"what's going on?" Mavis asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he glared.

"what do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"so how was it kissing a girl for the first time?" he smirked.

"oh it was- " Mavis stopped, her eyes widened…

_Did he see what they did?_

_Did he?_

_Holy rabies…._

_Holy holy froggy rabies…_

Mavis was in shock.

"yeah, I saw what you and that …**traitor **did." He frowned, thinking of Rikku. It made him sick.

"Johnny i-" Mavis started.

"don't johnny me! you decided to be a whore and kiss my friend, my ex friend, what you were not happy with me? you stupid cunt!" johnny kept shouting at Mavis, who was terrified, and shrunk back. she held her hands to her face, crying.. no one had ever treated her that way..maybe he was right.. she was a whore.

Rikku then kicked open the door, "WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she then stopped seeing a furious johnny and a petrified Mavis.

"YOU!" he shouted and ran to Rikku, trying to hit her. but unlike johnny Rikku knew how to defend herself.

she smacked him in the face.

the two ex best friends argued, screaming at each other..

Mavis looked back and forth between the two, realizing that this was all her fault. she turned into a bat and flew out the window.

Rikku realized something, the sun was beginning to rise..

* * *

Mavis flew as fast and as far her wings could take her, she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. she just wanted to be far away. she sighed, trying not to cry. it would blur her vision..

Rikku ran out the door, not even bothering to continue this argument.

_maybe i deserve to be happy too_ Rikku shot back to the imaginary Jonathan in her head.

Mavis sat on a gravestone.. she looked around.. she didn't recognize the place.

she then thought of the movie that Rikku showed her, called the Nightmare Before Christmas..

she then decided to move, and sit on top of an angel, holding a book, just like jack did.

she sprawled across the cement book and stared at the sky.

day would be coming soon, and right now she wouldn't mind seeing the sun..

* * *

Rikku ran as fast as she could. she started screaming Mavis's name, but nothing called back.

she ran in every direction, tears streaming down her face.

it's almost day

it's almost day

you can't find her

you can't find her

you

will

never

find

her...

Rikku leaned up against a tree and sobbed. then something tugged at her shirt..

she looked down, it was Winnie... wayne's and wanda's kid.

"hey girlie" she smiled sadly at the small pup.

she took out a bone that she was chewing on, "wass wong wikku?"

"i can't mind Mavis" she said.

"awre you gwuys plwaying a gwame?" she asked.

rikku nodded, "yeah, but i need to find her before the sun comes up"

"mabwye i can hwelp" she said.

Rikku smiled, "okay, do you know what she smells like?"

she nodded, "yeah, she smells like roses"

she then sniffed the air.. "she flew 7 and a quarter miles southeast, to the abandoned graveyard, past the tree that has a rabbit, by the building that could use some paint, they sell toys there, Mavis stopped by to see them for four minutes and 32 seconds, then flew away, and is now sitting on a giant angel statue" she beamed.

Rikku awhhhed at the girl. "okay, sweetie thanks, but how am i going to get there?"

"no need too, i will do that" They both turned seeing Dracula.

"she just ran off and-"

He held a hand up to the scared human, "i know, i heard everything"

"johnny?" she asked.

"no, you two can yell pretty loudly" he said, "go back i will take care of it" he then flew off.

* * *

Rikku was standing at the gate, holding hands with Winnie. winnie then ran off once she saw her brothers.

Frank then came up behind her. "hey kiddo"

"hey" she said dully.

"so, you and Mavis huh?" he asked.

"yeah, im guessing the world hates me and that im a whore huh?" she asked sarcastically.

"wasn't thinking that, i was thinking that Mavis was having a pretty cool time with you and that you two zinged" he smirked.

"but i dont wanna hurt johnny" she said.

"we all thought they zinged, but then you came along and it was like she knew you forever. she always acts differently around you, like she tries to impress you"

"she doesnt need too" she said.

"exactly, johnny will find his own zing, but it takes time" he said. "it took me 326 years before i meet Eunice"

Rikku smiled, "out there, everything i did was wrong, but here, why can't life be like this?"

"give it time, if people can except us as monsters, then one day life will be one big hotel"

rikku laughed, "i hope so"

* * *

"Mavis honey, why are you here?" Mavis sat up, seeing her father.

"it's my fault. i got Rikku and Johnny to fight" she said.

"no,no love, it is not your fault. you did nothing. you just followed your heart. johnny is upset that is all" he said.

"but i ruined their friendship." she started to cry.

he then hugged her, "everything is going to be okay, i promise you this. now we need to get home before the sun comes up"

she said nothing.

"wouldn't you rather be in your nice warm bed with Rikku?" he asked.

she nodded, blushing a bit.

"then lets go" he picked her up and cradled her close.

* * *

Rikku was now standing in the graveyard, waiting.

"come on drac, get her home" she jumped a bit, nervous.

"hey rikku"

she turned seeing her enraged ex friend.

"hey johnny" she said, playing it cool.

"did i tell you, you were a back stabber?" he asked.

"this really isn't the ti-"

Johnny pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed her in the chest.

"i can't believe i trusted you" he stocked off into the night.

Mavis and Dracula stood in front of her.

"Rikku i'm-!" Mavis stopped seeing the teenage human covered in blood.

"Mavis" she whispered before dropping to the ground.

Mavis rushed over and held her.

this cant be happening...not now...

* * *

what do you think? poor rikku D:

and whats going on now?

a look at chapter 8:

okay NOW THIS ONE will be christmas sorry i keep saying it will be but i keep forgetting XD

uhmmm its chirstmas now and johnny boy has been missing,

did rikku survive? or did she die?


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so im going to say this again, and again and again, till it gets through most of your heads:

1 I do love johnnyxmavis

2 I love johnny a lot hes a drobable!

3 this is a fanfiction, meaning I a fan wrote a story based on FICTIONAL characters that DO NOT EXIST

4 THIS IS A MOVIE AND NONE OF IT IS REAL

5 people do stupid things out of hatred, you see it all the time in the news, yet you bitch and complain about how much I suck for making johnny a jerk…

6 don't worry, johnny will come back and it will be a happy ending,

7 ALL OF THIS IS FAKE! YOU ALL KNOW THIS RIGHT?!

8 I think I made it clear in the summery that johnny will be mean, and that this is a girl on girl pairing and if you didn't like it don't read, yet you all still do anyway, which REALLY confuses me…

9 the storys almost over anyway

10 if you DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT

Problem solved.


	9. Chapter 8

Is it possible?

Chapter 8:

Mavis paced around her room waiting.

It was now December 23rd and she was worried. She looked over to the space were rikku used to sleep. Every day was empty since that night she away. No more laughing, no more smile, no more dates and shopping and learning about the girls from the 21st century. No blue haired girl skipping down the hallway calling for her one to hold her in the cold day She was worried, and worst of all, she blamed herself for what happened to rikku. Laying in a puddle of her own blood. The last thing she heard was her voice say her name, and her grey eyes.

She hugged herself, "it's all my fault, she would still be here if it wasn't for me"

She looked out the window, her father had just finished burying her. She refused to go back outside. She couldn't see them put her in the ground. She didn't want that to be the last time she saw her, in a box all pretty and pale. Like she was sleeping but of course she knew she wouldn't wake up. Not this time. She remembered when she watch rikku sleep and wait for her to open her eyes, so the first thing she would see was the teenage vampire. Rikku would smile and say hey, that was Mavis part of having Rikku live with her. for her to be the first thing she saw when she woke up and the last thing before she would fall asleep. Mavis was the last person she saw. the last person she talked too. she knew that when her zing closed her eyes, she wouldn't wake up.

not this time.

This was it.

Mavis started to sob, she was never going to see rikku again.

* * *

uh oh dont hate for this one, just wait and see ;D


	10. Chapter 9

Is it possible?

CHAPTER 10

Mavis sat up, and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. she turned to the person next to her. Rikku was sleeping.

She opened her eyes and yawned, then sat up with messy blue hair. "hey"

"hey" she frowned.

"you okay?" she asked.

She shook head

"it's Christmas eve now. That happened a few months ago" Rikku comforted her.

"I really thought I lost you though" Mavis whispered before placing her head on her shoulder. "I thought that was it"

"but your dad took me to the hospital, and im alive now. So it's okay"

"what if he comes back?" Mavis asked.

"then he comes back" she said.

"I don't think I can forgive him" she wrapped her arms around Rikku.

"but I know how to take your mind off of it" she said.

"really?" she pulled back looking her in the eye, "how?"

"you have to wait till tonight, it'll be your present" Rikku smirked.

Mavis blushed, 'cant i get a hint?"

"nope" she beamed before hopping out of bed.

"ok" Mavis pouted before following her.

im also worried about those nightmares of yours" Rikku frowned stripping in front of her girlfriend.

"i guess its a fear" she said, before changing clothes and secretly taking peeks at Rikku.

"i know, im just worried though, i survived and im fine" she reassured before kissing her.

"okay" Mavis mumbled before grabbing Rikku's hand out of concern.

Rikku's heart melted at the big purple eyes of the teenage vampire. she was a like a lost kid.

"i love you" Mavis whispered beofre hugging her.

"i love you too Mavs" she said, wrapping her arms around her, " i love you too"

* * *

NOPE not the end haha there will be more :3 scared you all didnt i? lol sorry, but you guys know i love you 3


	11. another author notewhoppdeeefrikingdo

okay so here i want to say a few things,

1 thanks for all you supporters out there :)

2 i have been uber busy lately dealing with family and friend drama and its pissing me off in fact i had a panic attack during my math exam .

3 finals are coming up soon so i may not have time to update

4 okay so i wrote this 300 page novel a year ago, and im still working on it and that has been taking up most of my tme because my psych teacher needs it for my class, by the way here is the prologue, because i can x3 [prologue is in the big words]

5 my brain is fried from typing and studying and writing...ermergerd...so uhmmm yup

6 i also have been depressed lately and i haven't done much with creativity besides draw

Everyone around you and this world you may know is changed forever. Every word or action builds to become the destruction of us all. No one knew for sure as to how it started, but everyone knew how it ended. After many years of hiding or fighting from what we have created has finally led to one decision: art, music and the works like it are the cause of everything. we were the cause of everything, music shaped our minds while art feed us ideas. ideas of hate, ideas of murder, ideas of destruction. this is what we are, this is what we shall be.

Now every battle has ended, or so you thought. Discovering what was the former cause of it all, turned to be the light and the foundation for who we once were. Every word you were once told ends here, for music and art are your tools of faith and this choice is yours, will you fight for everything, or go back to the cave you once lived in?

So tell me, what are you fighting for?

basically its a post apocalyptic movie about humanism vs. behaviorism.. [this story is my life!]


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Happy new years guys and herm a late Christmas present, which is an update to this one, sweet dreams and our own adventure :D

Rikku convinced Mavis to see Les Mes. It was one of Rikku's favorite musicals and she HAD to see it. Which they both loved, and Mavis filled Rikku in on the historic facts since she saw some of it when she was 64.

"I love Eponine with a passion!" Rikku gushed as the two teens were sitting on the flying tables.

" I liked Cosette" Mavis beamed.

"ughh why her? She's to…perfect but has an amazing voice" Rikku said.

"that's why she reminds me of you!" Mavis tilted her head and smiled.

Rikku blushed, "you really think that?"

"yeah, I mean you have been what I would dream about, I thought johnny was but.." she trailed off.

"everything will be okay, okay?" Rikku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"so I got to thinking" Mavis said, both were in the bedroom, Mavis was sitting on the ceiling while Rikku was laying on the floor.

"yeah?" she asked.

"I'm immortal, and youre not. So I was thinking that..well, uhmm" Mavis twiddled her thumbs.

"that?" Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"would you be a vampire, with me?" she shyly asked.

Rikku thought about it, what was there to lose? She didn't have anyone, her family didn't care and her mother was dead. The only person she had was johnny and he stabbed her, and left her for dead. Plus the people she has now live forever and with a blink of an eye she was buried in the ground and died of old age. She couldn't hurt Mavis like that.

So she looked up at the love of her life's face and said, "okay"

Mavis smiled and walked down the wall to lay with her on the floor.

"but first" Rikku smirked, "Your birthday present"

Mavis became confused.

"have you ever had sex before?" Rikku asked.

She shook her head, "no and I thought only guys and girls could do it, not with the same gender."

"honey, sex is when you love someone, love knows no gender nor age nor race or species. Love is love and if love you, and you love me, and I want to show you that I love you." Rikku leaned in and kissed Mavis softly.

**[OKAY keep in mind here im SUPPPPPERRRR tired, but ILOVEYOUGUYS! so i thought i would update, so merrry christnukkayearkiper or whatever you celebrate or dont, just i love you guys and thank you for being so patient with me :,) you rock my world, and i love hearing your reviews, so REVIEW!]**

**also i was curious if anyone has a deviantart account would one of you guys draw a picture of rikku and mavis? pllleeeaassseeee?! illloveyouforever! :D  
**

Mavis closed her eyes, enjoying it. She then wrapped her arms around her neck.

Rikku then tugged at her shirt and Mavis let go to take it off. Rikku then did the same. Mavis reached back and unhooked her bra while Rikku mimicked her actions. Rikku stared at her chest and blushed thinking of how lucky she is to have her. Mavis put a hand up to her mouth trying ot hide her smile, Rikku was to adorable, especially when she stared at her like that. the teenage vampire giggled and Rikku then undid her pants, showing her purple thong. Mavis's purple eyes instantly landed to the girl's covered womanhood. Rikku, just to tease her rezipped her pants and tightened her belt, which frustrated Mavis. She then reached out and ripped off the belt, afterwards she transformed into a bat and slowly pulled her jeans down with her teeth. Rikku laughed saying something of how it tickled. Mavis then, still in her bat form, bit the lace guard that stopped her from what she wanted. Rikku was surprised that the vampire knew what to do. Mavis then turned back into a human with Rikku's panties in her teeth. She smirked seductivly before setting them on the floor. Rikku then pushed her on the bed and slipped her hands up Mavis's dress. Mavis yelped as the girl tugged at her leggings. She then ripped those off and set it somewhere on the floor.

"Rikku" Mavis moaned as the blue haired girl got to her area and gently rubbed it making her wet.

"yes?" she asked, smirking.

"please, just, just take me"

she shook her head, "not yet"

she then stuck one finger in her and moved it, causing the vampire to squirm. She then put two fingers in and picked up the pace. after a few seconds of that she then had an idea. she pulled her slimy fingers out, then licked them. Mavis raised an eyebrow, humans were defiantly odd. Rikku then moved lower till her face was a few inches from Mavis's womanhood. she then began licking her and tracing her hands along her stomach and thighs. Mavis squealed, unsure of this pleasure. she never felt like this before. Rikku dug her face in deeper, enjoying this girl's taste. Mavis felt something, she didn't know what it was but suddenly had the urge to scream.

"RIKKKKUUUU!" she shouted her lover's name before arching her back, screaming more.

Rikku lifted her head up, tilting it and licking her lips. Mavis was the best taste ever. something spicy but not to crazy, just had the right kick. cinnamon? no she didn't know but she loved it.

"What about you?" Mavis asked. "how do i make you feel like that?"

Rikku smiled, and explained to her, while guiding her body to fit with hers. she talked her through it, well when she wasn't moaning of course.

Rikku and Mavis continued to explore each other for while until they both were satisfied.

Mavis transformed once more into her winged creature, which she would do just to cuddle under rikku's neck. Mavis, as a bat crawled til she was underneath her lover's head and on her shoulder. she sighed, for she was the happiest vampire in the world and spread one wing to wrap around the Rikku's neck in sort of a hug and closed her eyes.

"i love you Rikku" she whispered.

"i love you too Mavis" she whispered back before gently stroking her fur.

Mavis made a soft purring sound before they both had fallen asleep. [i dont think bats purr but who cares :P]

In the mean time a certain redheaded boy had entered the front door to the dark and gloomy hotel, and only one thing was on his mind...

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! ha! so there you go, i believe one or two more chapters and thats it :) so i loveyou guys ENJOY!


	13. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 12

**Okay so first off, personal shout out to callmemavy, Hes the dude that made the awesome cover image! Anyway so with the constant reviews to add more and since this is my popular story im going to pull a Disney and make a squeal. :D**

Rikku was already dressed and heading downstairs. Drac had said someone had come to the hotel and the two lovers better come quickly. Mavis was still in her bat form and hid in the teen's coloured hair, nervous.

Rikku suspected who was in the lobby due to Dracula's tone of voice and facial expression to match: worry.

When Rikku walked down the stairs Mavis whimpered catching sight of her ex-boyfriend. Her silk wings clutched her neck tightly. Rikku gently patted her head to reassure her. She then, covered her own fear with strength, which is something she could do easily. Rikku was always fond of masks, especially ones that couldn't be visibly seen.

She now stood face to face with the man who almost killed her.

"Johnny" she said, standing straighter.

"Rikku" he said, mimicking the same form as her.

"We need to talk" he said, sounding like a bearer of bad news.

"then talk" she said, her knees started shaking slightly, i mean you hear about brave heroes who come across the man who tried to kill them and how they stand so calm and unbreakable, but this was real life. Being face to face with the one you loved try to kill you was horrible, even more so then seeing her mother's death.

" first off, i wanted to say i'm sorry for trying to kill you" the redhead placed his hand on the back of his neck, realizing how crazy and psycho his sentence sounded.

Rikku sighed, so this wasn't another shot at revenge, " i'm sorry for stealing your girlfriend"

For the first time since the event, Johnathan smiled, "your girlfriend, and i did try to kill you so stealing isn't as bad as killing"

"just don't fry me" Rikku laughed with love she once shared with Johnny, who fueled it even more by laughing with her.

"why not? it's soooooooooo much better then baking!" he said playfully.

"na uh!" Rikku retorted.

After all the guests had checked in and the lob by was clear Johnny , Rikku, and Mavis were acting like they were before.

"i guess i got so wrapped up in hate i just went crazy, plus after awhile i realized you're my best friend, even if Mavis and i weren't meant to be, and the relationship ended how it did, plus i meet up with another girl anyway"

"i probably should have ended things with you first" Mavis admitted, now braver.

"Oh that reminds me! you have to meet Shelly!" Johnny was pulled the two girls along.

"who?" they both asked.

"Shelly! my new girlfriend!" they left the building and standing outside was a girl around Johnny's age.

She was blonde, had a curvy figure, she wore glasses that covered the splash of freckles along her face. her eyes were green and she wore baggy green pants, and a band shirt. she was grinning and jumping up and down, excited to meet the two.

"OH MYGLOB! YOU GUYS ARE MAVIS AND RIKKU RIGHT?!" she shouted running up to them.

They smiled, "Yeah" Rikku was happy that her now best friend was.

"HOLYMATH are you a bat?!" she questioned to Mavis, who stepped from the blue hair and proudly showed herself to the girl.

"youresooocute!" Shelly gushed and held Mavis in her hand, "Johnny, can you be a bat for me?!"

Johnny laughed, "oh yeah...tottallllly." He said sarcastically.

Rikku laughed, it was going to be better

* * *

Rikku, Mavis, Johnny and Shelly were at the Christmas party Dracula had thrown. Johnny and Shelly were excepted in the family and were planning on staying once they finished their trip.

Rikku and Mavis now stood on the roof, watching it snow.

"Rikku" Mavis said seriously.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to the vampire.

"Is it possible?" she asked, catching a snowflake.

"Is what possible?" she raised an eyebrow.

"that i can love a girl as much as my dad loved my mom?" she asked, thinking about sexuality.

Rikku thought about it. she thought about everything.

meeting mavis.

the party

the date

sharing ice cream

shopping

the movies

johnny stabbing her

the first kiss

the first time they had sex

johnny and shelly

"yeah, love is love, it knows nothing but itself" She said hugging her girlfriend from behind, "besides, if love made rules then there would be so many broken and unknown hearts"

Mavis smiled, "that's good, because i love you, and i do want to spend forever with you" She turned around and smiled, showing her fangs.

Rikku laughed, "now?"

Mavis nodded, "yeah i don't this to end"

Mavis leaned down, and bit Rikku, her lover on the neck, so she could spend eternity with her.

* * *

THE END GUYS!


End file.
